Lost Game
by xNekoKawaiix
Summary: What happens when Mihashi loses a game and can't cheer up? Will Abe be able to figure out a way to make him cheer up again? Abe/Mihashi paring


**A/N: So it being a long time since I updated but am back and I'll try this week maybe to update my other story hopefully. I change my name to the one I'm using now. You can tell because of my other story, I just wanted to tell you guys. This story isn't mine it my friend's first yaoi fanfiction so yeah. I hope you like it.**

Lost Game

MIshashi P.O.V

It was the ninth inning and Tajima was on base. The score was 6-3, the other team was winning. The bases were empty and I…. was on deck. Nervous as ever and worried we wouldn't catch up. The pitcher threw the ball and Tajima like usual hit it. He ran to first, then to second! I went up to bat. I was told to bunt by coach so that's exactly what I did. I made first base and Tajima now third.

At the end of the game, the score turned out to be 6-5. I was upset and Abe and the others noticed. They began giving me encouragement by saying things like it as only a game, we'll get the one, or don't sweat it, and we lost once the next one is ours for sure! I smiled and appeared happy s they kept going thinking it was fine but I was still unhappy.

"Hey Mihashi, "began the catcher Abe, "we need to talk…. meet me in the lockers after practice tomorrow."

_Oh crap what if he wants to kick me off the team! I've been trying so hard! And I thought Abe like me. It's going to be like before all over again if I don't give up this time…._

"Hey! Hurry up! We're going to go get lunch!" shouted Tajima who was signing me to hurry.

"H-Hai." I answered.

I caught up with them and was silent. I stared at Abe, who was walking in front of me, still worrying what he was going to tell me.

The next day during practice, I was more nervous than ever and it definitely showed. I never hit the ball when was on bat and whenever I threw the ball it would out of control. Everyone was worried but coach told them not to say anything.

After practice everyone left and I went to the locker as instructed by Abe. I waited about five minutes and Abe came.

"Mihashi were you so upset about the game," asked Abe.

"W-Well because…. I thought it was all my fault because of my pitching. I figured I didn't do as good so I thought they got easy hits," I answered with my eyes beginning to water.

He sighed and walked closer to me. "It wasn't you're fault…. We underestimated the other team. Don't worry about it. Like I told you before you're a good pitcher…. and I like a you a lot…." He said blushing a little.

"Abe….?"

"Well that's all I wanted to talked to you about!" he said closing his eyes and turning around while blushing.

"I-I actually like you a lot too…'" I told him while blushing.

Abe turned and faced me and he was redder.

"Really?"

I just nodded. He walked back over to me and pinned on some lockers. He kissed and I blushed and my eyes were wide open but I liked it. He stopped and laid me on the bench.

Abe began to kiss me on the neck and puth his hand in my shirt and began to up to my nipple. When he reached it he started to rub it. A moan escaped me by accident and I blushed which made him chuckle. Suddenly he began to take off my shirt and licked my nipple. He kissed all around my chest and sucked my other nipple. I was covered in hickys. He stopped for a second and looked at me.

"We can stop if you feel awkward…." Abe told me.

I blushed really hard and looked away from him, I felt his glare still fixed on my face. I suddenly felt his hand on my face. I felt the warmth of his hand sliding on to my lips. But right after his finger was on my lips, he began to get up. I didn't want him leaving me and so I grabbed his hand.

"So you don't want me to stop….?"

"I-I-I…."

"I won't force you if you don't want to you know."

"B-But I don't want to stop," I told him while looking down and a deep blush on my face.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah…."

Abe took off his shirt and started kissing me down to my navel and then to the button of my pants. He unbuttoned my pants and he pulled them down to my ankles. He began to rub me. Another moan escaped me and he smiled.

"I see you're hard…. Mihashi. You must be enjoyed this more than I thought,"

I blushed a lot and I could feel the heat on my face from blushing so hard. He started to take of my boxers and sucked on my penis. I could feel the heat from his mouth. Then I could feel his fingers begin to thrust into my ass. After a few times of him thrusting I got used to it and didn't mind as much since it began to feel nice. He stopped sucking and he took his fingers out. He put me on the floor where he opened my legs.

He started to unbutton his own pants and took them off along with his boxers. He started to enter me slowly. I could fell the tip of his penis entering me, making me moan with pain and pleasure.

"It hurts," I said

"Just deal with it a little longer…. I'm almost in" he said.

I felt his whole penis inside me now. He began thrusting and making me moans repeatedly. He thrusts inside me and we were panting really really hard.

After a few minutes of thrusting and came a couple of times, we heard a click. We saw Tajima walked in with Hanai. It was silent for about a minute and my face was completely red.

"Damn it," yelled Hanai.

"I told you they were gay! Now where's my fifty bucks," asked Tajima.

"Shut up and take your damn money," he replied angrily.

Tajima and Hanai walked out and Tajima was rubbing the fact that he won in Hanai's face while we got dresses.

"Damn Tajime, interrupting! Oh well it's probably a good thing or who knows how long we would have been here," said Abe.

I just nodded and he walked me home while we talked about baseball and other interests.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it ^^. This is not my original story it my friends **_**phantompandabeartheif1412. **_**We decided we'll post on mine account because for one thing she did like the story but I did that one reason and second I help her with the story *cough* the dirt parts *cough* and last it her first yaoi fanfiction story. She did have a story on her account but she erased it.**

**So tell what you think and prove her wrong that this is awesome story. Oh and please no bad comment because if she knows she will never write yaoi for me ever again. One more thing I'll try to update my story this week I hope. **

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**REVIEW**


End file.
